


Her Own

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [10]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Prompt - Meeting The Parents, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate was nervous bringing Pippa to see her parents, but Pippa said she was brave.





	Her Own

The ground was cold and hard. Grass no longer green, but white, it crunched beneath their feet. Twilight had descended, casting an eerie mist amongst the stones and statues. Pippa could have bet her broom she saw one move, an angel who looked not so angelic, a sad expression upon his face. She clung to Hecate's arm a little tighter - nor for warmth or from fear, but a mixture of the two.

"Hecate..."

Hecate took Pippa's hand from her arm, clasping it in her own, thumb rubbing soothing circles. "It's alright... everything will be alright..."

Pippa was unsure whether Hecate's words had meant to reassure herself, or if they'd been intended to comfort Pippa, but as they reached the end of the path they'd walked - a stone of faded grey in front of them - Pippa saw the fear emanating from the witch aside her.

"Hecate, is this it?"

Swallowing deeply, and nodding in assent, Hecate whispered lowly; "yes... this is it... my Mother and Father are buried here..."

Dropping Hecate's hand, Pippa made to step away. "I'll give you a moment alone..."

"No!" Hecate moved swiftly, holding Pippa's hand for dear life. She looked so vulnerable, so frightened, so unlike the Hecate she knew.

"Hiccup?" Drawing a hand to Hecate's cheek, ice-cold and rosy, Pippa waited.

"I need you with me..." nuzzling into the hand at her cheek, Hecate tried to swallow her tears. "You make me feel strong... I need you to stay... with me... please?"

"Darling," Pippa breathed, stepping closer to Hecate's warmth. "I'll be with you always. I'll never leave you, I promise you, Hecate, I'll be by your side as long as you'll have me."

"I'm scared," Hecate admitted. Tears ran down both of their faces, warming then freezing like the stones. Pippa couldn't remember a time when Hecate Hardbroom had willingly admitted weakness, it was a testament to how far they'd come - even after three decades, they were able to come together in love, more deeply connected than ever.

"I know you are, darling. But you're also brave... you're so brave, Hecate. My brave girl... This is something you need to do..." Pippa leant forward, kissing the corner of Hecate's mouth lovingly. "You don't have to bottle everything up anymore, Hiccup, no one can hurt you now."

Releasing a deep breath, Hecate turned them forward once more. The dark stone that marked Hecate's, parents' graves, loomed ominously, but unlike how it had been in life, the fear held no power, it was but a figment of the imagination.

"Mother, Father..."

Pippa stood silently as Hecate bared her soul. With each word spoken, Pippa could see the weight tumble from her lover's shoulders. She knew how much this took, and Pippa was proud to stand by Hecate's side as her lover talked of their relationship. 

Hecate was so brave, and Pippa couldn't explain how happy she was to be able to call her, her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hecate is a little cinnamon roll and I just want to protect her.
> 
> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr - @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram - @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
